Airi Kurosawa
"Jeez, I'm not THAT stupid, give me a little more credit!" - Mythical Mew Mew Airi Kurosawa (黒澤 あいり) is a major character in Mythical Mew Mew, and is Ame Momose's best friend. Appearance Airi is a fair skinned girl with short black hair that reaches her nape and dark brown eyes. Her school uniform is a blue blazer over a white shirt with a red tie and black skirt. Personality Airi is a strong willed, confident girl with a competitive streak. She doesn't let anyone push her around and doesn't care what others think about her. Story Mythical Mew Mew (TBA) Mythical Mew Mew a La Carte (TBA) Etymology Airi is a Japanese name with several meanings, such as 'beloved jasmine', or 'lovely pear'. Kurosawa is made up of two kanji. Kuro, which means 'black' and Sawa which means 'swamp'. International Name Changes Mythical Mew Mew *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (English)' - Alexa Marsh *'Mew Mew Amiche Magici (Italian) '- Alessa Kurosawa *'神话貓貓/Shén Huà Māo Māo (Mandarin)' - '' *'神話喵喵/Sàn Waah Mīu Mīu (Cantonese)'' ''- *마법 베리베리 뮤우뮤우/Mabeob Beriberi Myuu Myuu (Korean)' - *'ที่เป็นตำนานเหมียวเหมียว/Thī̀ Pĕn Tảnān H̄emīyw H̄emīyw (Thai)' - Airi Kurosawa *'Mitos Mew Mew (Indonesian)' - Airi Kurosawa Mythical Mew Mew Power *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Dutch)' - Alexa Marsh *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Danish)' - Airi Kurosawa *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Greek)' - Alexa Marsh *'As Super Mitos (Brazilian Portuguese)' - Alessa Marsh *'Mythical Miau Miau Power (Latino Spanish)' - Alexa Marsh *'Митичната Силата Миу Миу/Mitichnata Silata Miu Miu (Bulgarian)' - Aleksa Marsh *'Mitikus Kommandó (Hungarian)' - Alexa Marsh *'Mythical Mew Mew Power/Sihirli Kızlar 2 (Turkish)' - Alexa Marsh *'Vajzat Mjau - Mbrojtëset e Planetit 2 (Albanian)' - Aleksa Marsh Both *'Mythical Mew Mew Power ('''French) - Alexa Marsh *'Družina Mjau – Mjau 2 (Serbian) ''- Aleksa Marsh *אַגָדִימיו מיו/Mythical Mew Mew''' (Hebrew) - Airi Kurosawa *'Mythical Mew Mew Power/Mythical Mew Mew Power (European Portuguese)' - Alexia Marsh (Season 1) Alessa Kurosawa (Season 2) *'Mijau Mijau Družina 2' (Croatian) - Aleksa Marsh Others *'Luftëtaret Legjendar (Albanian) '- Alessa Marsh Voice Actresses Mythical Mew Mew *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (English)' - *'Mew Mew Amiche Magici (Italian) '- *'神话貓貓/Shén Huà Māo Māo (Mandarin)' - '' *'神話喵喵/Sàn Waah Mīu Mīu (Cantonese)'' ''- *마법 베리베리 뮤우뮤우/Mabeob Beriberi Myuu Myuu (Korean)' - *'ที่เป็นตำนานเหมียวเหมียว/Thī̀ Pĕn Tảnān H̄emīyw H̄emīyw (Thai)' - *'Mitos Mew Mew (Indonesian)' - Mythical Mew Mew Power *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Dutch)' - *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Danish)' - *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Greek)' - *'As Super Mitos (Brazilian Portuguese)' - *'Mythical Miau Miau Power (Latino Spanish)' - *'Митичната Силата Миу Миу/Mitichnata Silata Miu Miu (Bulgarian)' - *'Mitikus Kommandó (Hungarian)' - *'Mythical Mew Mew Power/Sihirli Kızlar 2 (Turkish)' - *'Vajzat Mjau - Mbrojtëset e Planetit 2 (Albanian)' - Both *'Mythical Mew Mew Power ('''French) - *'Družina Mjau – Mjau 2 (Serbian) ''- *אַגָדִימיו מיו/Mythical Mew Mew''' (Hebrew) - *'Mythical Mew Mew Power/Mythical Mew Mew Power (European Portuguese)' - *'Mijau Mijau Družina 2' (Croatian) - Others *'Luftëtaret Legjendar (Albanian) '- Trivia *She shares a Japanese voice actress with Kaoru Matsubara from Powerpuff Girls Z. *Her English voice actress is the same as Setsuna Meioh from Sailor Moon Crystal. Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Mythical Mew Mew Category:Historia's Things Category:Incomplete Pages